


better luck next time [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, the definition of id rarepair fic for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "better luck next time" by sevenfoxes. </p><p>"Peggy knows James Buchanan Barnes by reputation. The son of a self-made Jewish-American industrialist, a billionaire on his fifth wife who happens to be younger than his only child, a Columbia-educated boy nicknamed Bucky who lost his mother young and spent the majority of his teenage years and early twenties in and out of the tabloids, a prodigy with a taste for women - and men, if some rags are to be believed - that had led to him to scandal in New York. And it had been scandal that had driven him to the London offices of his father's multinational conglomerate, an affair with the young wife of one of his father's business associates that had led to the dissolution of a crucial merger.</p><p>That and his work as an American spook."</p>
            </blockquote>





	better luck next time [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [better luck next time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530461) by [sevenfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/pseuds/sevenfoxes). 



Length: 31:44  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/better%20luck%20next%20time.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/better-luck-next-time).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for my dearest, darlingest sevenfoxes. I'm sorry birthdays are tough for you but hopefully this makes you feel a little better! <3


End file.
